Ice and Snow
by dark-night-girl
Summary: dark night girl, GotichGirl...Introducción


Ice And Snow

Autoras…

Dark-night-girl

GotichGirl

Disclaimer- Los personajes de Teen Titans no nos pertenecen, al igual que la obra que se menciona en la historia, solamente es nuestra la imaginación para desarrollar una historia, nada mas...

Introducción

Dicen que existe el encuentro con los libros... los libros atraen a los lectores...y llegan a las manos de ''las'' personas que deben leerlos... el echo de que yo agarrara este libro en la antigua biblioteca, seguramente también...

...Fue cosa del destino...

Me echaron del salón como de costumbre, por estar mirando por la ventana y no poner atención a la clase... es que no puedo, no sé por qué... no me puedo concentrar en la persona que está delante de mí explicándome la materia, puedo verla, sí, pero puedo solo verla mover los labios, como si sus palabras, al pronunciarlas, fueran tan pesadas que caen al piso de inmediato y no alcanzan a llegarme...

Ahora me encuentro afuera, recargada contra la fría pared esperando, observando fijamente el segundero del reloj que avanza pesadamente, como si quisiera torturarme... y no le aguanto mas... miro por la ventanilla de la puerta a ver que están haciendo mis compañeros y si la maestra está viendo por la puerta si estoy yo... afortunadamente no, así que me aseguro y camino por los pasillos de la secundaria...

Despues de doblar por unos cuantos pasillos, me encuentro en una especie de ''callejón sin salida'', en donde hay una cinta que dice con letras borrosas ''No Pasar'', pero bueno, al diablo, paso igual... el piso está muy desgastado y las paredes parecieran como si las hubieran tratado de derribar en un intento fallido con unas hachas... al fondo del pasillo había una puerta con bisagras muy oxidadas a punto de soltarse, que cuando abrí la puerta se desprendieron un poco mas de lo que estaban...

Pensé que lo que había en la habitación sería un viejo laboratorio u algo así, pero me equivoqué... era impresionante, la habitación, no era algo simple, si no muy complicada... era enorme y hermosa, y se notaba que en otro tiempo, cuando estaba en uso, había sido bien cuidada... en el piso aún no había ni mota de polvo y las paredes estaban intactas, con cientos de cuadros colgando de ellas... en toda la extensión del viejo museo, ya que no lo podría llamar de otra forma, había muchas esculturas, piezas de joyería antigua, armería medieval, pero sobre todo, una espada color plata con un reflejo como la luna en el agua, con unos hermosos y detallados dibujos en la empuñadura con trozos de cinta aún enteros... era la pieza de arte más bella del museo, y en una placa en uno de los lados del pedestal en la que se encontraba clavada decía:

Espada del Tiempo, obra inauguradora del Museo del Tiempo

Realmente, un titulo bastante interesante... con que Museo del Tiempo, suena bien para la colección... seguramente, la secundaria Long Lake fue construida sobre partes del Museo, pero dejaron este sector para recordarlo... y ya no puedo seguir aquí, me he pasado tanto tiempo contemplando la espada que ya tocó la campana para salir de clases, y seguramente habrá maestros que me vean salir de este lugar...

Y denuevo me han echado del salón... es que no puedo dejar de pensar en el Museo que solo yo conozco, creo... tengo tantos deseos de volver ahí, pero esta vez me han enviado donde el Director, porque la maestra había salido a llamarme para que entrara denuevo al salón y yo no me encontraba ahí... me metí en un lío bien grande ahora...

Señorita Raven, entre por favor- me llamó el Director desde su oficina – su maestra me dice que usted no se encontraba cerca del salón cuando tenía que entrar denuevo, es eso verdad?

Si- respondí yo, secamente... la verdad no me importa recibir un castigo o no.

Pues entonces eso está mal... esperemos que no lo vuelva a hacer, ahora vaya a su salón denuevo- fue lo único que me dijo el Director, para luego darse vuelta en su asiento y ponerse a revisar algunos papeles... eso me sorprendió, me podía ir y ya... no entraré a clases, iré denuevo al Museo...

Traté de recordar bien que esquinas había doblado, lo intenté varias veces, y me perdí mucho, pero finalmente por mera coincidencia, di denuevo con el pasillo... y entré al Museo otra vez...

Un momento... no sé si me pasó algo, o es que no me di cuenta la otra vez, pero ahora veo dos puertas... reconozco la que abrí, es la de la derecha... pero la izquierda, no la había visto antes... algo emana de esa habitación, una especie de energía, que me incita a entrar, pase algo malo o no... quiero entrar y saber que es lo que me causa esa atracción al misterio...

...Es una vieja biblioteca... pero no cualquiera, contiene solo tomos de colección única y valiosa... eso es lo que acabo de leer en un papel que encontré encima de donde siempre hay una bibliotecaria pidiéndote silencio, pero esta vez no la hay... solo encontré unas fichas botadas en el piso, una de ellas con un titulo y un número de archivo anotado...

Hielo y Nieve... 198624, tomo original, versión de 1463

El título me causa una atracción, como si esto fuera lo que me hubiera llevado a entrar aquí... y no me aguanto, buscaré el libro... caminando por los pasillos tendré que dar con una cifra parecida a la de la ficha ... 170000, 180000... 200000...NO PUEDE SER!...porqué no está la sección 190000? ...

En medio de mi debate mental que me urge, no me di cuenta que le di un pequeñísimo golpe a la estantería 200000...y como si fuera cosa del destino, que escuchara mis pensamientos y alimentara mi curiosidad...cayó de lo mas alto del estante, donde nunca se ponen los libros, un tomo bastante delgado...con unas letras claras y bien detalladas que decía...

Hielo y Nieve

Justo el que yo quería... el libro que me causaba intriga y que luego me enfrascaría con asuntos de magia y relatos de amor...

Dark-night-girl... yo en lo personal, no creo en las cosas del destino, pero si creo que estaba predestinado que Raven encontrara ese libro por x motivo… la obra mencionada, Hielo y Nieve, aparece mensionado reiteradas veces entre el tomo 6 y 9 de DNAngel, de Yukiry Sugisaki... no se me ocurrió la historia por nada en especial, solo porque anoche tomé uno de ellos y leí una parte, y de ahí echó a volar mi imaginación y le pedí ayuda a GotichGirl para que hiciéramos esta historia juntas... y ojalá que les guste, este es solo el comienzo...

GotichGirl...Nah pos aquí estoy ''ayudando'' a Cons a hacer esta historia que por cierto

Es muy entretenida e interesante... trama digna de venir de la imaginación de la loca Dng... También espero que les guste... y si no les gusta pos están locos...

Next Chapter – Nuevos Estudiantes


End file.
